The Maraudette's Summer
by RedHal
Summary: Due to a shortage of plane tickets, Lily and her friends have to stay the summer at one of Mrs. Evans' friend's house. More detail inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: (Has nothing to do with Potion Mistake Series). Good new: Vernon had gotten plane tickets to Peru. Bad news: There's not enough tickets for the Dursleys and ALL of the Evans. Melissa had told her parents that she'd be with Lily, and Spica's parents were recently killed. Good news: Rose Evans made arrangements with one of her new friends that she met while waiting for Lily's train so the girls can stay at the house with a ward on it so underage magic can't be detected. Bad news: Just read.

**Chapter 1:**

"WHAT?!" Lily yelled.

"Vernon doesn't have enough for ALL of us." Rose tried to reason. "Besides, you'll be with other magical people."

"But…but…summer is my only time with you guys." Lily said.

Rose had just told the girls that the muggles of the family were going on holiday.

"Lily. Relax." Melissa said. "It's not like Voldemort's going to attack."

"I blame Petunia." Lily pouted. She wanted to go to Peru.

"Lily." Rose said. "Elizabeth's husband works as a magical policeman…"

"Auror?" Spica offered.

"That's the word." Rose said. "You'll be perfectly safe. And you may even be able to get help on your homework. I bet her son will be more than happy to help."

"Do you know her son's name?" Melissa asked.

"Didn't quite catch it." Rose said. "Now, we won't be back until the end of September, so we'll see you at Christmas."

"Fine." Lily pouted.

0000

"Here we are." William said driving into Arundel. "We'll be meeting Elizabeth at the castle."

They drove up to the castle, and saw a redheaded woman patiently waiting. When the woman saw Rose get out of the car, she smiled and waved.

"Thank you for taking the girls, Elizabeth." Rose said giving the woman a sisterly hug.

"It's no problem." Elizabeth said. "There's more than enough room. And if you girls like Quidditch, there's a Quidditch pitch in the backyard."

Spica started grinning like an idiot.

"But if you girls prefer reading," Elizabeth continued seeing that Spica was the only one pleased with the idea of Quidditch, "you should see the library. Have you girls finished your homework?"

"Just about." Lily answered.

"Well, it shouldn't take you too much longer. My son finished his in three days."

The girls' mouths dropped. The professors gave them about three WEEKS worth of homework.

"What is your son doing for the rest of the summer?" Rose asked.

"Just getting a head start on next year's material." Elizabeth said. "He's taking full advantage of our underage ward."

"You have an underage ward?" Spica asked excitedly.

"Underage ward?" Lily and Melissa asked.

"It means, that once we get on their property," Spica said excitedly. "We can use magic, and not get in trouble."

"Wow." The others said.

"I should warn you." Elizabeth warned the girls. "My son's best friend recently ran away from home and is currently staying with us. Their other friends visit every so often, but you shouldn't worry about them."

(A/N: Guess who the son is)

"Be nice, girls." Rose added. "We have to get going Elizabeth. Thanks again." 

"It's no problem. You'd do the same for my son."

0000

After Rose and William drove away, Elizabeth turned to the girls.

"Okay girls." The older witch said. "Let's get you three settled."

She placed a hand on the door to the castle

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."

A flash of white light covered the door and then vanished. She opened the door to reveal an acre large front lawn. At the other end, was a large mansion.

"This will be your home for the next few months." Elizabeth said to the gapping girls.

0000

When they reached the other end of the yard, Elizabeth opened the huge front doors to reveal a marble entry way with a crystal and diamond chandelier.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Melissa said.

"How old is your son?" Lily asked interested now.

"Your age actually." Elizabeth said.

_Yes!_ Lily thought. A wealthy, potentially cute, boy her age. Lily wondered if he was single.

"As is his friend who is just as wealthy. He doesn't expect his younger brother to survive the war once it's over. He's one of the few light people in his family. TRIXY!" Elizabeth added

CRACK

"Yes Mistress Elizabeth?" a house elf said.

"A house elf?" Spica asked. "Quidditch. A library. Boys our ages: one's a prodigy. I'm in Heaven."

"Remind me to thank Petunia for not including us." Melissa said.

"Would you please show Lily, Spica, and Melissa to their rooms on the THIRD floor." Elizabeth said to the elf. "I'm not sure how my son would react to this."

"You didn't tell him?" Melissa asked.

"There's no talking to him for a week after the last week of school." Elizabeth said "He spends three days in his room doing homework, and spends the rest of the time in the library."

"Studious. My age. Is he cute?" Lily asked.

"That's a personal opinion, Lily." Elizabeth said. "Personally, I think he is for two reasons. One: He's my son. I'm suppose to think he's cute. Two: he's the splitting image of his father, whom I married. Except for the eyes. Those are mine."

Lily felt her stomach contract as she looked at Elizabeth's hazel eyes. She had seen them somewhere before.

"Is he single?" Spica asked.

"SPICA!" Lily scolded even though she was wondering the same thing.

"In a way." Elizabeth said. "He's not going with anyone, but his heart has been taken."

TBC

A/N: Has anyone guessed the bad news yet?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Lily was now sitting on her red covered canopy bed in her HUGE guest room. Her two friends got their own separate rooms on either side of her own.

"Wow." She said. "I wonder how long my luck will hold."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." she said.

Melissa came in with an excited look.

"You…should…see…this." Melissa said grinning like an idiot.

0000

The two girls came upon a door on the other side of the stairwell. Melissa opened the door and Lily stepped in. Spica was waiting for them.

The room was as tall as the house, with a skylight. Thousands, if not millions of books covered the walls as well as three shelves that stood in the middle of the room only reaching the second story.

"Wow." Was all Lily could say. She was in Heaven.

"I knew you'd like it." Spica said motioning to Mel.

Melissa had a confused look on her face. Spica pointed to a clear area on the ground level where there were a bunch of reading chairs of different material. Some were leather, satin, corduroy, silk, etc.

Melissa's hand went to her mouth as she saw who was sitting in one of the chairs reading, oblivious to the girls on the third story.

Spica quickly shook her head to motion her friend not to tell her other friend.

"OMG!" Lily yelled grabbing a book. "THIS BOOK IS IN THE RESTRICTED SECTION AT THE SCHOOL LIBRARY!"

The others took a quick glimpse to see if Lily had drawn any attention from the other occupant. Elizabeth's son just kept on reading.

"Wow. He's oblivious." Melissa whispered.

"Let's leave Lily to the books." Spica said.

"You want to leave those two alone in the same room?"

Lily ignored her friends as they left. Both of the current occupants were oblivious to each other.

0000

"Miss. Lily." The house-elf appeared. "Mistress Elizabeth sent Trixy to tell yous that supper is ready."

"Thank you Trixy." Lily said.

0000

In the dinning room,

"Are you girls making yourselves comfortable?" Elizabeth asked her three guests. Lily and Melissa were in casual outfits, but Spica went all out with a cocktail dress that was once her mothers.

"Yes Ma'am." Lily said. "Your library is wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it." Elizabeth said. "Now, Charles will be getting home late, and I have NO clue about that son of mine and his friend. He doesn't normally eat with us during the first week after school ends."

"We won't take offense." Melissa said. "Probably just as well."

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked taking a sip of water.

"You'll see." Spica said in a singsong voice as the food appeared.

"Trixy?" Elizabeth called.

CRACK

"Yes Mistress Elizabeth?"

"Where is my son?"

"Hes is in his room reading up on History of Family with Master Sirius." Trixy said.

Lily's attention was caught as she choked on her water. The elf COULDN'T be talking about Sirius Black. But then again, that wasn't a very common name.

0000

It was after dinner and Lily was walking back up to her room via stairs. When she came across the entrance to the second floor, curiosity got the better of her and she decided to go check it out.

While exploring the halls, she discovered that the hall was much like the one upstairs, just the rooms were further apart. Suddenly a door opened and James Potter emerged from the room. Hazel eyes locked with green.

"Evans?"

"Potter?"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"Ladies first." James said.

"Elizabeth invited us to stay here while my family is on holiday in Peru. You?"

"I live here." James answered.

TBC

A/N: Congratulations to all of you who guess James.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The two sixteen year olds starred at each other for a good five minutes before Sirius Black made an appearance.

"Evans?" Sirius asked. "What brings you to Potter Manor?"

"Apparently, my Mother invited her and her friends to stay the summer while Mr. and Mrs. Evans are on holiday." James answered.

"And her friends?" Sirius asked. "As in Jenkins?"

"Yes. Spica's here." Lily confirmed.

"Mirror. Where's a mirror? I NEED A MIRROR!" Sirius said running back into the bedroom.

James just rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

"MY KINGDOM FOR A MIRROR!"

"H-How long will you be staying here?" James asked politely.

"Your parents will be taking us to the train." Lily answered shocked at how polite James was.

Sirius came back out with his hair combed.

"Well, THIS explains why Spica got all dressed up for dinner." Lily said looking at Black.

"Fine. I'll admit it. I like your friend." Sirius said. "Now if you two lovebirds will excuse me…"

"Care to repeat that previous statement?" James said grabbing onto his best friend's robe as Sirius tried to make his getaway.

"Would you make up your mind, mate?" Sirius said. "At school, you can't keep your eyes off of Evans. Now…what is your deal?" 

"You know perfectly well." James answered letting his friend go.

"Fine. Just let me owl Moony so he can be aware of your change in attitude towards Ev…ans." Sirius said before something dawned on him. "Ohhh. Is this about what Evans said last April about you and the squid?"

"It most certainly is not." James said going back into his bedroom and closing the door.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

"Apparently," Sirius answered. "James goes through a personality changes every summer."

"So, you moved in with the Potters?" Lily asked the Marauder

"Yeah. My parents recently disowned me." Sirius said with a shrug. "I think I was switched by the stork."

"The stork has no say in births." Lily said.

"I'd rather not think of my parents doing _that_, thank you." Sirius said. "Now, to find Miss. Jenkins."

"Third floor, first door on the left." Lily instructed.

"Thanks Evans." Sirius said running up the stairs as Lily starred at James' door.

"AND BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Lily called after the Marauder.

0000

The next morning,

Lily woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Her first thought was that she was back at Hogwarts, but the curtains on the bed were red instead of black. Then it dawned on her.

She was at the house…no…mansion of James Potter.

"Bloody hell." She whispered as she opened the curtains as her meeting with James came back to her.

"Good morning." Spica sang as Lily stepped out of her room to go to breakfast.

"Heard you saw Potter." Melissa said.

"You two knew?" Lily demanded.

"We saw him in the library." Melissa admitted.

"Then I remembered I saw Elizabeth before. It was at a Ministry New Years Party at the Ministry. She was with Mr. Potter." Spica added.

"How were you able…?" Lily asked.

"Don't you remember what Mrs. Potter said?" Melissa said. "Her son is the splitting image of her husband."

The three girls made it down to the dinning room for breakfast where they saw Elizabeth and a man who looked like James except this man had brown eyes and his hair laid flat.

"Charles." Elizabeth said. "May I introduce Spica Jenkins, Melissa Oxford, and Lily Evans? Girls, this is my husband Charles."

"Nice to meet you ladies." Charles said. "Even though I do recall meeting Miss. Jenkins at a certain New Years Party one year. You fell asleep under the table if I recall correctly."

"I was five." Spica defended.

"Oh Charles." Elizabeth said. "Minerva will be coming over for tea this afternoon."

"That's fine." Charles said going back to his breakfast.

Silence.

"Charles." Elizabeth warned.

"Oh. Yes. I'll try to get him to come." Charles said catching on as pancakes appeared in front of the girls.

The girls looked confused.

"Trust me. You DON'T want to know." Sirius said as he came in and noticed the looks on the girls' faces.

"It can't be that bad." Melissa said.

"It is." Sirius said. "Great! Pancakes!"

He started stacking the edible disks and poured syrup on them.

"Why don't you just drink the syrup out of a straw?" Lily suggested to the Marauder referring to how much syrup he was using.

"I'm noff FHAF immafure. (1)" Sirius said with his mouth full. Spica giggled at her crushes antics.

"Where's James?" Elizabeth asked.

Sirius swallowed his pancakes

"Upstairs." Sirius answered.

0000

Out by the pond a few hours later,

"Black?" Lily asked as Spica and Sirius skipped rocks and Melissa read a book on werewolves. "Do you know why Potter has those personality changes?"

"Not a clue." Sirius said as his pebble skipped four skips before sinking. "Remus and I have some theories. He comes around more often now that I'm here as well, so he knows about them."

"What are some of the theories?" Spica asked as her rock skipped five times.

"Well, one is the building itself." Sirius said. "It could be that James fells more at home here, so he's more himself. The second theory goes with the first with it being because of the people around him. At school, we have Slytherins to deal with, so he acts tougher. Here, he can be more himself." 

"So, he feels more comfortable here, so is able to be himself more openly?" Melissa asked.

"Right." Sirius confirmed. "Or, it could be because of his heritage. That's what I personally think, but Moony brought up a point. Why would it be more dominant here rather than at the school?" 

"Moony?" Spica asked.

"Remus." Sirius corrected. "We call him Moony because…"

"He's a werewolf." The three girls finished.

Sirius gapped at the girls in shock. That wasn't what he was going to say.

"We've known since first year." Melissa said.

"Please don't tell anyone." Sirius seriously asked almost begging.

"We haven't yet." Lily said. "What makes you think we will?"

"What IS Potter's heritage?" Spica asked.

"I have no idea." Sirius said. "But it's something powerful. Last summer, I saw him start preparing for next year's Charms when he didn't know I was watching. Wow. He holds back at school."

"There's something I don't understand." Lily said. "If he's so smart and powerful, how come I beat him in marks in everything but Transfiguration?"

"Because he doesn't want anyone to know exactly HOW smart and powerful he really is. Most teachers set standards by the best person in class. We would be way out of James' league." Sirius answered. "The only reason he shows more of his potential in Transfiguration is because Minnie knows what he's capable of."

"One more question." Spica said. "How do you get away with calling Professor McGonagall, 'Minnie'?"

"I'm James' best friend." Sirius answered. "And she's James' Mum's best friend."

"You learn something new everyday." Melissa pointed out

"So, Potter is able to get by with calling her that at home and at school because McGonagall knows his Mum?" Lily asked.

"Well, he could." Sirius said. "He only calls her that at school to keep up his pretense. Last Christmas, he called her 'Ma'am'. That was the last straw. I had to ask him if he was truly James Potter. He proved that he was."

"How?" Lily asked.

"He answered a question only he knew the answer to." Sirius said not telling a complete lie. (He asked James to "Do Prongs")

"There you guys are."

The girls and Sirius turned and saw Remus coming up to them.

"Hi Moony." Sirius said.

"Hi Padfoot. Hello ladies." Remus said. "Mrs. Potter told me about you girls staying over for the summer."

"Hi Lupin." The girls greeted as Melissa started playing with her hair.

"Oh Moony." Sirius said not having gotten around to writing Remus that letter. "It's the end of the world."

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked.

"Prongs isn't hitting on Evans." Sirius said. "And he knows she's here. In fact, he's avoiding her."

"Prongs is avoiding Evans?" Remus repeated.

"And he said it has nothing to do with what she said last April." Sirius added.

Remus thought for a minute. Then he smiled as he came to a conclusion.

"Yes it does." Remus said. "But not in the way you'd think."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked concerned.

"I asked Madame Pomfrey about what Mr. Potter was like in school. They went to school together. Mr. Potter was a lot like James at school. Prankster, got detention a lot, the usual. However, just before Mrs. Potter's wedding to him, she confided in Madame Pomfrey that Mr. Potter was nothing like he pretended to be. Apparently, Potters only show their true selves to those closest to them. Anyone invited to Potter Manor is considered close, so those people get the real deal."

"What does that have to do with Lily rather dating the squid?" Spica asked.

"Because you made it quite clear that she didn't want to know James Potter for who he really was." Remus said before turning to Lily. "If you had agreed to go out with him back in fourth year when he first asked you, he would have behaved differently towards you."

"But what about Severus?" Lily asked.

"Are you STILL defending that slimeball?" Sirius asked angrily.

"What Sirius is trying to say," Remus translated. "Is that Severus Snape represents everything that the Potters and Sirius stand against. James knows what Death Eaters are capable of."

"Moony!" Sirius warned. "Prongs told us to NEVER speak of that."

"Oh. Right." Remus said catching himself. "Thanks Padfoot. But I still don't get why he would rather do what he does, rather than let you get away with what you did last year."

"He didn't want to get US in trouble." Sirius said what he had recently gotten out of James. "He then said that he never should have told us."

"If he hadn't, then I would have tried to stop him last April." Remus said. "And I'm not even sure he told us everything. I think he's still hiding something."

"What the bloody hell are you two idiots talking about?" Lily asked.

Sirius and Remus looked at her shocked at her language.

"The time when you told James Potter you'd rather date the squid." Remus said.

"Not that time." Lily said. "The other time."

"When Snape learned how to get past the Willow?" Sirius tried.

The look on Lily's face showed that she wasn't buying it.

"He was attacked by Death Eaters as a child." Remus sighed. "He didn't go into details."

TBC

1. "I'm not THAT immature"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

"So, you're good friends with Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked her Transfiguration teacher at tea.

"That is correct, Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said. "We were best friends in school. Speaking of Potters, where's James?"

"Apparently," Elizabeth informed her friend. "He's avoiding the girls."

McGonagall gave a small laugh. "I never thought I'd see the day when James Potter would make an attempt to avoid Lily Evans."

"Oh. So Lily's the girl who captured my son's heart." Elizabeth said looking at Lily.

Lily just took a sip of tea.

"He is quite taken by her." McGonagall explained further.

"Much like how a certain friend of mine was taken by the to-be-Minister in school, yet avoids him?" Elizabeth asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"The minister?" Melissa asked. "This ought to be good."

Suddenly the floo system activated and Charles Potter appeared with the Minister.

Lily noticed McGonagall glaring daggers at Elizabeth.

Spica noticed this too and put her hand to her mouth as she realized who it was that was taken by the Minister.

"Minerva?" Minster Brown asked. "Wh-What brings you here?"

And apparently, he was quite taken by her as well.

"I was invited here by Elizabeth." McGonagall answered.

"I told you, you didn't want to know." Sirius whispered to Melissa. "Mrs. Potter, may we be excused?"

He did NOT want to see the Minister flirt with his teacher.

"Of course you may." Elizabeth said

0000

"Now what?" Lily asked the two Marauders.

"Well," Sirius said. "I'm going to work on a list of pranks for next year."

"I have homework to finish." Remus admitted.

"So do we." Spica and Melissa said.

"I'm done with mine. I guess I'll just explore a little." Lily said.

"Have fun." The others said as they headed for the library. (there was a book of pranks for Sirius in there)

0000

Lily climbed a hidden flight of stairs she had discovered when she reached the fifth floor. From the looks of it, nobody had been up there for many, many years.

She had no idea how wrong she was.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a male voice called from a closed door.

The voice caught Lily's attention as she turned to the door that was cracked open. She peered through the crack to see James Potter holding his wand with one hand and a book in another.

"Just my luck." He sighed as he sat down on the floor. "Best memory I could think of, and all it produces is silver smoke."

He then laid down on the floor and starred at the ceiling. He then pulled out a journal, and said a spell

"Is this punishment for hiding my true self at school?" he asked nobody in particular. "Having Evans here?"

This really caught Lily's attention. He was dictating to his journal. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but curiosity got the better of her.

"She OBVIOUSLY doesn't want to get to know me." He continued to talk to himself. "But…what if that's because she thinks she does? No. She's too smart for that. She's not like that."

This hit home for Lily. What he had denied of her was actually the truth. She HAD thought that she knew the real James Potter.

"Or do I have to much faith in her?" he asked. "I really like her, but she hates my guts. But I don't want any other girls after me. If anyone found out about my wealth, all the girls would want me. I want people to like me for a person and not for one of the wealthiest wizards in England, let alone the world. Now that Evans has seen my home, the money may get in the way. On the other hand, it may give her reason to give me a chance. Makes me wish I hadn't made that vow long ago about not peeking into the future. No Prongs. You won't cheat."

Pause

"You know, I just realized I never really talk about Evans' first name. Don't think I don't know what it is. It's Lily."

Lily was confused. He actually KNEW her first name?

"It's just, I don't want to call her by it until she can learn to like me. Besides, I don't want to overuse it. It's a beautiful name."

Lily smiled.

"I bet you're wondering why I haven't tried something like a love potion. Trust me. I've been tempted. But, like I said, I want her to like me as a person, not because she's under a spell. I would NEVER stoop so low. I would say because they're illegal, but I'm not really one for legality as you know from last November's entry."

James turned off the dictation spell, stood up, and took a deep breath.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Silver mist appeared from the wand. James sighed with frustration as he got back on the floor to try to think of a happy memory.

Lily took a deep breath and knocked on the door causing James Potter to jump up.

"Who's there?" James asked pointing his wand at the door.

"It's me." Lily said opening the door. "I heard someone saying a spell and I came to check it out."

James put his wand down to the side.

"What spell was that?" she asked.

"The Patronus charm." He explained not looking at her. "It repels dementors."

"I've never heard of it. Could you teach me?" she asked as she subconsciously started playing with her hair.

"I need to learn it first." James said. "We COULD learn it together."

"That would be…interesting." She said trying to think of the right word.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Expecto Patronum is the actual spell." James explained looking at the book.

"What is the Patronus spell actually?" she asked.

"Well," James said looking at the book. "It's a guardian that acts as a shield between the witch or wizard and a dementor. A positive force. Kind of a projection of what dementors feed upon."

"That would be…" the muggleborn asked.

"Happiness. Hope. It leaves a witch or wizard with nothing but painful memories. Dad remembers when Grindelwald murdered my grandparents."

"That's terrible!" Lily exclaimed.

She then thought of something. Something she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer to.

"Have YOU been near a dementor?" she asked.

"Once." He answered. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Oh." She said. "What does the patronus look like?"

"It's different for each witch and wizard." He explained. "To get one going, we need a happy memory."

He closed his eyes.

_Moony's face when we showed him our forms._

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Nothing but silver mist.

James sighed again.

_Finding out James Potter is really a decent guy._

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Lily tried.

She managed silver mist, but nothing more.

_Finding out I'm a witch._ She tried again.

Silver mist again.

"How many wizards can do this?" she asked.

"Few." James answered producing silver mist again. "I'm an overachiever."

"So am I." Lily laughed.

"I noticed." He told her.

The two laughed.

"You're not so bad Potter." Lily said. "We may even be friends by the time summer is out."

"That would be a shock for the school." James said. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The mist started taking a shape before vanishing. Lily could have SWORN it looked like a fox.

"Well, that's better." James said.

"What was that memory?" she asked.

"What you just told me." James answered. "About the possibility of us actually becoming friends."

"I know this may be a little personal," Lily said. "But why didn't you take your turn for the boggart lesson in third year?"

The defense Professor had skipped James' name.

"I knew the Defense Professor before he died." James said. "And he knew I was capable of doing it. I didn't want everyone knowing what I was scared of."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Those. I have many." He corrected. "Some things a boggart would have to be portrayed as a friend or family member to do."

"Like?" she asked.

"A few were already done that class." He answered looking away. "Death of a friend or family member, betrayal…all those things."

"Rejection?" she suggested.

"Used to." He answered. "But you helped me overcome that."

Lily had no idea how to react to that.

"I better go find the guys." James said as he started to leave the room.

"One more question." She said. "Why do you hate Snape so much?"

James bit his lip as he thought about why. He seemed to be debating with himself.

On one hand, she had JUST now decided to confide in him. For all he knew it was because of his wealth. He may have a crush on her, but she's not on the same level as the other Marauders when it comes to friendship. Why should he tell her what it took five years to tell the Marauders? Even then kept some of it a secret from them.

On the other hand, this was his chance to show her who he really was. Maybe if she knew the truth, she'd understand why he gave Severus a hard time. With understanding comes trust. With trust comes friendship. And maybe…just maybe…. talking about it would help get rid of the pressure of keeping the secret.

"I was out with Dad one day many years ago." James explained letting the latter win. "While Dad was looking for a birthday present for Mum, I saw Voldemort. You see, Dad and I were disguised so that nobody would recognize us as the well-to-do Potters. We saw him, Muggle baiting with Death Eaters. This was back when Voldemort was just getting started."

Lily's hand went to her mouth.

"Being the reckless boy I was, and still am in a way, I went to go stop them. Unfortunately, Voldemort had started getting the dementors together. Dad managed to save me in time from the dementors, but Voldemort wasn't done."

Lily remained silent.

"Voldemort was teaching some of the younger Death Eaters curses they don't teach at the school. Curses that would get them sent to Azkaban." James said. "I was being used as the demonstration. I managed to fight the Imperious. Dad had been teaching me how. Then came the Cruciatus. That one's not so easy to fight. When Voldemort did it…I still…Dumbledore managed to get there before the third."

"What was your dad doing?"

"Fighting off Death Eaters. Mainly Sirius' aunts and uncles. Sirius was pretending to be sick that day with the wizard flu. He still doesn't really know I was the kid Voldemort showed Regulus the Unforgivables on. Well, all except the third." He confirmed.

Silence.

"Can…can I trust you with a deep secret?" he asked her. "You can't tell ANYONE. Not Remus, Sirius, Peter, Spica, Melissa, Mum, Dad, ANYONE. But I need this off my chest. And sense you used to hate me, you probably won't get as upset as the others would."

Lily barely felt her head nod. _He must really want me to trust him, so he's trusting me._

"I still feel the effects of the Cruciatus. When I do, that's when I start the prank marathon on Snape." He told her without facing her. "The others don't know why. It's because he's admitted he's going to be a Death Eater and perform those same spells that were used on me."

The two stayed in silence. Lily was going whiter by the second and James kept avoid eye contact. He then turned to leave wondering if he was right to entrust Lily with this secret.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

"W-What?" he asked turning around.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Why?" he asked.

"For not giving you a chance." She said. "If I had known…I can't believe I defended him."

"That's why I levitated him." James told her. "It's to give him a taste of his own medicine for when he does it."

He then winced.

"Are you okay?"

"Just the effect of the curse." He explained. "As I said, I still feel it sometimes. Mainly when I think about that night."

"What do you do when Snape isn't around?" She asked.

"I endure it." He said. "I've been doing it for almost seven years."

"It can't be pleasant." She said subconsciously getting closer to him.

"It's not." He told her as he moved closer. "But it's not something I talk about. It brings back the pain, and I hate to show weakness."

"Weakness is a part of being human." She informed him. "I trust people too much apparently."

"You don't give yourself enough credit" James told her. "You don't trust me."

"I'm trusting you with teaching me the Patronus charm. With trust comes friendship. And between a boy and a girl, friends could come to…"

They were inches from each other now.

"…something…more…" she continued as her face got closer to his.

"I think I hear Mum calling for dinner." James said running out of the room leaving a VERY confused Lily.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Ever since she discovered what a decent guy James Potter was, inside of her, the walls had crashed down and she had discovered that she had been crushing on the teen for the past two years. Her stubbornness had just gotten in the way. Now that she knew the truth, she had felt the need to catch up.

Lily was still trying to figure why James Potter, the boy who was asking her out on a date 40 times an hour, 12 hours a day, 7 days a week, 4 weeks a month (except the Christmas, Summer, and Easter Holidays), 8 ½ months a year, ran from her right when they were about to kiss. In a way she was grateful, but still…

She sat by the pond as the _full_ moon rose into the night sky. Remus had gone home for obvious reasons.

"Hey." A voice said.

Lily turned and saw Elizabeth.

"Hey." Lily greeted. "No offense, but I will NEVER understand your son."

"No offense taken." Elizabeth said joining her on the rock. "I don't think even I'll understand James and his father."

"James told me about what happened almost seven years ago." Lily admitted.

Elizabeth just nodded.

"He was knocked unconscious due to the pain of the Cruciatus curse." Elizabeth informed the other redhead. "Charles brought him to Hogwarts and called me to help Poppy. No Spell Damage Healer should EVER have to tend her own child. It was the worst thirty-six hours of my life. And that includes labor."

"Thirty-Six hours?" Lily asked.

"He was lucky." Elizabeth said.

Lily gave the older woman a look.

"If James had been under the spell any longer, he never would have gone to Hogwarts." Elizabeth said. "When a person is under the curse too long, it…affects the brain. They loose their memory, and the ability to talk straight."

Tears were in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Lily asked.

"For twenty-four hours, we thought that was the case." Elizabeth confirmed. "Then after a goodnight's rest, James remembered everything and spoke clearly. He had nightmares for months though."

"I bet." Lily sighed.

"He still gets them." Elizabeth informed the girl.

This caught Lily's attention.

"Not as often as before." Elizabeth said. "I think. He puts silencing wards on his bed curtains at school so that his friends won't hear him. He started doing it to his room to hide the fact he still gets them, but…mother's intuition tells me otherwise. He has his door password protected and he changes the password daily."

"We almost kissed." Lily informed James' mother. "I wanted to see if I could feel that spark with him. But he ran. I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Were you two talking about the day he was hit by two out of three unforgivables?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." Lily answered.

"THAT'S why he ran." Elizabeth said. "The event was freshly back in his head. He tends to distance himself whenever that happens. He thinks it'll make everyone safer. Lily? Was there any time during the school year when James would avoid you?"

Lily thought. Now that she thought about it, whenever she tried to avoid him at times, he wouldn't try anything on her.

"There were." Lily confirmed.

"And have you ever seen days when James WASN'T with his friends?" Elizabeth asked.

"Once in a while, but rarely." Lily said. "Those were instances when he was thinking about that day?"

"I'm not sure." Elizabeth said worriedly. "I have my suspicions that he still feels the pain of the cruciatus curse."

"W-why do you say that?" Lily asked.

"Just the way he winces every once in a while." Elizabeth confirmed. "He admitted it to you and told you to keep it secret?"

Lily looked away not knowing how to answer.

"I won't say anything." Elizabeth said. "And if James figures out that I know, I'll make sure he understands that it wasn't from you."

"Thanks." Lily said.

"What else is bothering you?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's just," Lily said. "I don't know what to think of him anymore."

"Give it time." Elizabeth advised. "And listen to your heart."

0000

That night,

"No!" Lily groaned as she tossed and turned. "NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! MUM! DAD!"

"Lily! LILY!" a male voice called to her as she watched Voldemort murder her family in her dream.

Lily woke up with a start to see James Potter standing over her trying to wake her up.

"My parents?" she asked.

"I'm sure they're fine." James said. "You were having a nightmare."

"Did I wake you?" she asked as she sat up in bed.

"No. I couldn't sleep. I walk the halls when that happens. Sometimes the grounds"

"Nightmare?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"How do _you_ handle them?" she asked him.

"I'm waiting for someone to give me a pensieve for either my birthday or Christmas." He told her. "That way I don't have to worry about painful memories. I better leave."

She blushed when she realized what he was talking about. He was in his night robe, and she was in her nightgown.

"If you need anybody to talk to…you have your friends." James said.

He left her thinking one thought.

_You just made that list, James Potter._

0000

"Girls." Lily announced on the way to breakfast. "I have come to a conclusion."

"What conclusion may that be?" Spica asked.

"James Potter has made my list of friends." She said. "Which means ALL the Marauders are."

"So, if we wanted to…oh, I don't know…DATE a Marauder…?" Melissa asked.

"It's fine by me." Lily confirmed.

"YES!" Melissa cheered. "Remus Lupin. You are MINE!"

"Oh Sirius!" Spica said running down the hall with a seductive voice.

"Why are my friends weird?" Lily asked a portrait.

"That's nothing." The portrait of James' great-great Grandfather said. "Albus was a good friend of mine in school. He hasn't changed a bit."

"Lovely." Lily said going down to breakfast leaving Melissa congaing in the hall.

0000

"Where are the others?" James asked when Lily showed up alone to breakfast. The other Potters were already there.

"Spica is looking for Sirius." Lily said. "And Melissa is congaing in the hall."

"Why?" Charles said.

"Evans!" Sirius said as he and Spica came running in.

"Yes?" Lily asked sweetly.

"I HAD to hear this out of your mouth." Sirius said in shock. "Is it true you will allow Spica and Melissa to DATE MARAUDERS?"

James turned to Lily in shock as she nodded.

"I did say that." Lily said. "If you and Spica want to start something, it's fine by me."

"Told you!" Spica said to Sirius.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" James asked Lily.

"Well, after getting to know you and Bl…Sirius better, I figured you weren't the arrogant toe rags I thought you were."

"Did you just call me by my first name?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I did." Lily said.

"I'm dreaming. That's it. That's the only logical explanation. I have to be dreaming." Sirius said. "Only other reason I can think of is that Evans had been abducted by aliens."

"Don't make me change my mind." Lily said.

"I have to be dreaming." Sirius continued.

"Trixy!" James called.

"Yes Young Master James?" the elf said.

"Show Sirius he's not dreaming." James instructed.

"Yes, sir." She said with a curtsy. She then walked over to Sirius and pinched his arm.

"OUCH!" he said. "Trixy? What was that for?"

"To shows Young Master Sirius hes is not in dreams." Trixy explained.

The floo system activated and a pale Remus appeared.

"Remus?" Elizabeth asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Remus said. "Just hard night last night. Where's Melissa?"

"Mel's congaing on the third floor." Lily told Remus.

"Why?" Remus asked confused.

"I told her and Spica that if they wanted to date Marauders, they could." Lily explained.

"You're letting them?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Go to her." James said with a smirk much like the one his father had when Minister Brown came over and saw McGonagall.

Remus was out of the room.

"Maybe now you two will shut up at night." James added.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at James.

"I won't say it." James told himself as he finished up breakfast.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"What wouldn't you say?" Lily asked at Patronus training.

"I was SO tempted to tell him to put that tongue…" James admitted

"…In Spica's mouth?" Lily guessed. "I wanted to say the same thing, but not in front of your parents."

"Why do you think I kept silent?" James said. "I bet those four will be able to produce a patronus now."

"Okay." Lily said taking a breath. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

She thought of the look on her friends' faces when she gave them the news.

The mist made a large form, but it wasn't distinguishable.

"Closer." She sighed.

"We are SO close." James said. "I can feel it."

"We may be able to do it today." Lily said. "Only problem is I'm running out of memories."

0000

The two weren't able to do it that day. At about midnight, Lily couldn't sleep. Something seemed wrong. It wasn't the feeling she got when there was an attack nearby. It was more like a sixth sense of a friend was distraught.

She explored a little until she was in front of James' room.

"Alohorhamora." She said.

The door remained lock.

"Password protected." She said before thinking. "I Solemnly Swear I am up to no good?"

Nothing.

"Mischief managed?"

Nothing.

"Lily Evans?" she tried.

Nothing.

"Lily POTTER?" she said.

Nothing

"Expecto Patronum?"

Click

She heard the labored breaths of the occupant. She ran to James Potter's side as he breathed harder than when he finished a Quidditch game.

"James?" she said gently shaking the teen. "JAMES!"

"Mum?" James asked after his eyes opened suddenly.

Lily grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and handed them to him.

"No." She answered. "Lily."

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized. "Your hair color is the same as my Mum's."

"I understand.' Lily said. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. Lily noticed that he was shaking.

"Want to talk?" she asked.

"Just the night I told you about." He said. "I'll be fine."

Before Lily could stop herself, she pulled him into a hug. He actually didn't fight, but hugged her back.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." He begged.

"I swear it." She said as she pulled away slowly.

Green eyes locked with hazel. Their faces grew closer together.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

The two turned towards the portrait of Proteus Potter who was looking at them with an accusing, yet humored look.

"I was comforting him." Lily defended.

"C'mon." James said getting out of the bed and putting on a night robe over his pajamas. "We don't need to be spied on. Besides, there's something I want to show you."

0000

"Wow." Lily said.

James had taken her outside where the not-so full moon was reflected on the pond. Fairies danced on the water like dragonflies.

"I usually come out here to calm myself after a nightmare." James explained.

"Where were we?" Lily asked.

"Are you sure you want to?" James asked. "I'm one of Voldemort's top targmmph!"

The next thing James Potter knew was Lily Evans' lips were on his as she tugged on the front of his robes. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist as her arms moved to around his neck.

"I don't care." She said as she pulled out. "To tell you the truth, I've had a crush on you for a few years now. My stubbornness just got in the way. But now that I know the truth about you…I don't care if you're the Ministry's most wanted."

"I realized I had a crush on you fourth year." James admitted.

"I kind of figured by the way you started asking me out." Lily said. "All I needed was to see the real you. Remind me to thank my sister."

The two kissed again.

0000

The next morning,

Spica, Remus, and Melissa were at breakfast wondering where James and Lily went. Sirius was still asleep

"There goes my reputation." They heard Lily say as Lily and James came in from the backyard. They had fallen asleep outside in each other's arms.

"Relax." James told her. "Let me handle this."

James and Lily appeared in the dinning room both dressed in their night robes and pajamas.

"Where were you?" Spica accused.

"I was showing Lily the sunrise." James explained.

It wasn't a complete lie. He just made sure it sounded like they met a few minutes before sunrise instead of six hours.

"You should have gotten us." Remus said.

"Speak for yourself." Spica said.

"I figured as much." James said.

"Lily?" Melissa said sensing that her friend was hiding something. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened that you should be worried about!" Lily defended.

"So something DID happen." Melissa said.

"I never said that." Lily said.

"But you made out that something did."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not"

"Did not."

"Did…nice try." Lily said.

"C'mon Lily. Spill." Spica said. "You know you want to."

Lily turned to James who nodded as if they had no other choice.

"Fine. Something DID happen. In fact. I'll just show you what happened." Lily said

She got up from her chair, walked around the table to where James was seated on the right hand side of the head, pulled him up from his chair by his robes and, just as Remus was taking a drink, kissed James full on the mouth.

Remus' drink came out as James welcomed the kiss.

"Whoa!" Sirius said as he came in and witnessed the scene. The dog animagus blinked a few times as he watched his best friend kiss the girl who just said last April that she would rather date the squid. "Moony?"

"I see it. But I don't believe it." Remus said.

"It's the end of the world!" Sirius said as he started hyperventilating.

"What's going on?" Charles asked as he entered. His eyebrows rose as he witnessed his son kissing Lily.

"Lily is kissing James Potter." Spica said as she tried to make sense out of this. "Lily is kissing James Potter? Lily is kissing James Potter! No matter how you say it, it makes no sense."

"I'd understand a James Potter kissing Lily." Melissa said. "But it would have to be followed by a slap."

Lily and James pulled out and laughed at the shocked look on their friends' faces. Suddenly, Lily got an idea. She looked over at James and pulled out her wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled as she thought about the kiss.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" James followed a millisecond behind her thinking the same thought.

A fox shot from James' wand as a doe shot from Lily's.

"Impressive." Charles said admiring the two patronuses as Elizabeth and McGonagall entered.

"When did you two learn the Patronus charm?" Elizabeth asked.

"We've been working on it for a few weeks." James said with a shrug.

"But," Lily asked. "Why is mine a doe?"

"Maybe the same reason mine's a fox." James suggested.

"I doubt it." Lily said thinking that his Patronus was her animagus form, not knowing that the doe was just a female version of his animagus form.

The same thought was going through James' head. He had recognized the fact that her patronus was just a female version of his animagus form. He had no idea that his fox was a male version of her animagus form.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

At the Quidditch pitch, James was instructing Sirius and Remus in the Patronus Charm. Peter was on holiday in America with his family.

"I'm not so sure guys." James told his friends.

"Prongs. YOU'RE her patronus. Female version, granted, but it's you." Remus said. "You can't choose what the form is. In order for you to be her patronus, she must really trust you."

"But, what if I loose the trust?" James asked.

"I'm going to tell Melissa about my condition." Remus announced. "That way, we have no secrets.

"Moony." James said trying to figure out what to say.

"Go for it mate." Sirius said to Remus. "You MAY be surprised."

"We might as well." James said with a sigh.

0000

"Are you going to tell him?" Melissa asked Lily as the girls sat by the pond

"Tell him what?" Lily asked as she conjured up the doe again.

"The fact you're an animagus." Spica answered for Melissa. "His patronus is you…well, a male version…but still you."

"I don't know. What do you guys think?"

"I want to tell Remus." Melissa said. "Then I can tell him I know about his condition."

"And I want to tell Sirius." Spica added

"Ladies." Sirius said as the three Marauders walked up to the girls. "Since we have decided that we are going to be going out with each other, we figured, we might as well have clean slates. The three of us have some confessions."

"This ought to be good." Spica said.

"I'mawerewolf." Remus said quickly as he braced himself

"We know." The girls said.

Remus opened his tightly shut eyes in shock.

"How long?" James asked the girls.

"First year." Melissa said. "and I haven't cared yet."

"Except on full moons." Lily added to Melissa. "When you stand by the window hoping that the transformations are going smoothly."

"There's more." James said. "Lily, I know why your patronus is a doe."

"I'm listening." Lily said interested in how he knew that.

"You can't tell ANYBODY." Sirius added as he laid a hand on James' shoulder to delay the confession. "Not Dumbledore, Elizabeth, Charles, ANYBODY."

"Ooh. Big one." Spica said.

"Okay." Sirius said taking the hand off his friend's shoulder.

"Let's do this somewhere else." Remus said pointing into the grove of trees a few feet away.

0000

When they got there,

"This is why my nickname is Prongs." James said.

POP

Lily, Melissa, and Spica's mouths dropped as they gazed upon the stag that was standing where James Potter was just standing not two seconds ago.

"You're…when…how?" Lily stuttered.

POP

Sirius Black had JUST transformed into a grim-like dog causing the girls' mouths to drop even further.

POP

The boys transformed back.

"They did it for me." Remus explained. "I don't affect animals during the full moon. I also keep my mind when I'm around them."

"Peter's a rat." Sirius explained.

"If you ladies don't want to have anything to do with us, we'd understand." James said. "We just thought you'd like to know where we run off to every full moon. Wormtail, Padfoot, and I accompany Moony on full moons."

The boys turned around and left the girls still gapping.

"JAMES!" Lily called after five minutes.

But the boys were long gone.

"Now what?" Spica asked.

"Simple." Lily said. "We tell them. And I know JUST the way."

0000

James had reached his bedroom after teaching the guys the Patronus charm. Moony and Padfoot had yet to produce a corporeal. He plopped down on the bed.

"YIP"

James looked down on the floor at the source of the strange sound. He saw a beautiful green-eyed vixen standing at the foot of his bed.

"Where did you come from?" He asked her.

The fox took a running jump and landed next to him on the bed. Her red and white tail curled in front of her legs as she sat down on the bed.

James hesitantly reached out for the fox and stroke her soft head. Her eyes closed as she savored the moment.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" James asked.

Sirius opened the cracked door. He entered the room with a squirrel on his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea why this squirrel jumped on my shoulder?"

"Not a clue." James said watching the brown squirrel jump from Sirius' shoulder to his head. "Do you know why this fox showed up?"

"Nope. Think I can keep the squirrel?" Sirius asked.

"Ask Mum." James answered. "Sirius? Do you think this fox is connected with my patronus?"

"Ask Moony. He's smarter than me when it comes to stuff like that. But not in everything."

"Guys?" Remus said a little disturbed as he appeared at the door, bent over as if he had something like a dog by the scruff of its neck. "Does this mean anything to you?"

He entered the room bringing a female wolf in.

"I found her in my room." Remus added.

"No." James said instinctively inching closer to the fox as Sirius grabbed the squirrel from his head and held her close to his chest.

"You keep that thing away from Spica the squirrel." Sirius said

Everyone looked at Sirius confused. Even the animals.

"You named it?" James asked his friend.

"Why not?" Sirius said. "It's not like Spica's going to go out with me now that she knows I've done something illegal."

"To tell you the truth," James said as he continued to stroke the fox's head. "I'm thinking about naming this fox, "Lily" for the same reason."

"Hold on." Remus said getting an idea. He then knelt down to the wolf and looked into its eyes. After three seconds, he's facial expression became one of shock.

"Prongs. Padfoot. Let me see those animals." Remus ordered.

"What's wrong, Moony?" James asked.

"You don't think they're Death Eaters, do you?" Sirius asked.

The fox jumped onto James' lap and rubbed up against his chest in a comforting manner as his face paled at the memory of the attack. Almost as if she was comforting him.

As Remus tried to pry Spica the squirrel from Sirius, James looked into the fox's eyes. He knew those eyes.

"Lily?" James asked.

"James. Wait until I've made sure." Remus said making Sirius think he was talking about the naming process.

"You're an animagus too?" James asked the fox ignoring the werewolf.

POP

POP

POP

Lily was now currently sitting on James' lap as Melissa was laughing at the position Spica was in. Remus had his hands on Spica's shoulders and Sirius had his hands on her waist.

"You left before we could tell you." Lily explained as Remus quickly let go of Spica. "We were animagi by the end of fourth year."

"Beginning of fifth." Sirius admitted when the Marauders accomplished the task.

"I take it then, you won't tell?" James asked.

"Not if you don't." Lily said just before she kissed him.

"Aw." Melissa said as she realized something. "They're each other's patronuses. How romantic."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Okay." Charles said one day as he came home from work. "JAMES! SIRIUS! LILY! SPICA! MELISSA!"

The five kids came running to the parlor.

"Here you five go." Charles said handing each a new bag with books in them. "Your school supplies."

"You didn't have to do that, Sir." Lily said as she looked through her new books.

"Yes he did." Sirius said. "It's too dangerous for us to be out during the summer before we're seventeen."

"Next year." James sighed.

"I don't take ANY chances." Charles said as he subconsciously placed his hands on James' shoulders.

"No wonder we don't see you at Diagon Alley." Spica told her boyfriend.

"Charles!" Moody said from the fireplace.

"What's wrong Alastor?" Charles asked.

"There's an attack in Manchester." Alastor said.

"I'm on my way." Charles said. "Kids. STAY on the grounds."

He stepped into the fireplace.

"MINISTRY!" he shouted before vanishing.

The kids starred at the fireplace. Lily turned to her boyfriend and saw that he was holding his bag close to his chest with his eyes closed.

0000

It was nine o'clock and Charles Potter STILL wasn't back yet.

"James?" Lily asked as she found James sitting on the rock by the pond where they shared their first kiss.

"I'm scared." He admitted. "I REALLY hope he has a lot of paperwork after the attack."

She knew what he meant. Yes, a lot of paperwork meant a big mess was made. But there was only one other reason why Charles hadn't returned yet. She couldn't help hoping what he was hoping for. What was worse was that Elizabeth had to work late as well.

"Dad." James whispered. "PLEASE be okay. You know I don't beg. I'm begging now."

Lily sat down next to James and put a hand on his back. When her hand made contact, she realized just how lucky she was. Sure, being muggleborn meant her parents were in danger, but they would have the sense to run. James' dad went running into the fire. And from what she had discovered during her six week stay with the Potters, he was running into it soaked with gasoline.

Flashback

"_Why are YOU a target?" Lily asked James one day during Patronus training. "I thought you were a pureblood."_

"_I am. I can trace my line all the way to…swear you won't say a word." _

"_I swear." _

"_Godric Gryffindor." James finished his sentence._

"_YOU'RE GRYFFINDOR'S…"_

"_Shhh." James said. "Not even Remus and Sirius know. The Heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had recently been killed. Dumbledore's looking for the next in line for those."_

"_Who's the heir of Slytherin?" Lily asked._

"_Tom Riddle. A.K.A. Lord Voldemort." James said. "He wants us all dead." _

End Flashback

"James." Lily whispered. "No matter what happens, I will be with you."

"Lily…"

"No. Listen. If we go further in our relationship and get married and have a kid, then the Gryffindor line will continue. In the long run, won't THAT beat Voldemort?"

"I suppose so." James sighed.

"On one condition." She said with a mischievous glint that was rarely seen by anyone except Spica and Melissa.

"What?"

"We name the kid 'Harry' if it's a boy." She said.

"Deal." James said with a laugh. "That's what I wanted to name the kid anyways."

"There you are." Elizabeth said as she ran up to the kids.

"Mum!" James asked horrified. "Where's Dad?"

"He just got home." Elizabeth said. "he had a few curses hit him, but he's fine now."

"There you are." Charles said as he came up behind Elizabeth.

"DAD!" James yelled as he got up and ran to hug his father.

"We were starting to worry, Sir." Lily explained. "James started worrying as soon as you left."

"I'm fine." Charles said. "Just got hit with a few curses. Then I had to go to the office for that blasted paperwork."

He didn't dare tell his son that he fought Voldemort. If Albus Dumbledore hadn't shown up when he did, Charles wouldn't have come home that night.

"The good news," Charles continued. "Is that I got the day off tomorrow. How about some Quidditch tomorrow morning?"

"That sounds like fun Dad, but…" James said.

"James Andrew Potter." Charles said. "You spend too much time studying."

"Wow." Lily said. "I never thought I'd hear those words in that sentence being applied to James Potter."

"Fine." James said. "Quidditch at six a.m. sharp."

"Try noon." Charles said ruffling his son's hair.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

September 1st,

"Here we are." Charles said as he escorted the girls onto the platform. "Well, this was a fun summer."

"Maybe we should send James and Sirius over to Rose's place next summer." Elizabeth suggested.

This caused Melissa, Spica, and Lily to laugh. They could just see the two Marauders making an attempt to do things the muggle way.

"Providing Voldemort's gone by that time." Charles said. "I'll consider that option. Have fun this year kids."

"And try not to get too many detentions." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Liz. James is a Potter. At school, we are troublemakers." Charles said

"But at home, they're perfect gentlemen." Lily added kissing James' cheek causing a third year Gryffindor to trip over his feet, amazed at the sight of Lily Evans making contact with James Potter with her lips.

"Are you okay, Morrow?" James asked the boy.

"Was Evans kissing you?" the boy asked.

"Maybe." Lily said as she gripped James hand.

"Merlin." The boy sighed. "I must have fallen into a parallel universe this summer."

"I have a feeling we'll all be getting that." Sirius said as the boy ran for it to tell his friends what he had witnessed.

0000

The train ride was uneventful. Peter spent most of it talking about his holiday in the States to Sirius, James, Frank, and Kingsley while Lily and Remus were at the prefect meeting. Spica and Melissa got a different car with Alice because of the space that was not available with the boys.

At the feast,

"So, why are you sitting with us? I thought you hated the Marauders." Peter asked the girls

Spica had made herself comfortable in between James and Sirius. Lily was seated between James and Frank Longbottom. James was in front of Peter, who was sitting next to Remus, who was across from Sirius. Melissa was between Peter and Remus.

"Not anymore, Peter." Melissa said.

Peter got a confused look on his face.

"When did you start calling me by my first name?" Peter asked.

"Since I was able to do this." Lily said tugging on James' robes and giving him a full kiss on the lips causing Frank's drink to come out all over Kingsley Shaklebolt. Alice was watching her roommate with an interested look on his face. Peter gapped in shock

A few of the other houses turned to the kissing duo in shock. Lily Evans was kissing James Potter and neither were fighting.

Lily pulled out and saw the entire student body and faculty watching them.

"What?" she asked. "Can't a girl change her mind about a guy?"

Everyone continued to gap except for the faculty. McGonagall had already known about the fact her two best pupils were now an item. Dumbledore also knew because he's Dumbledore. He knows almost everything. Almost.

"This is so much better than anything we could have planned." Sirius said laughing at the shocked and confused looks on almost every face at Hogwarts as Lily and James kissed once more.

The End.


End file.
